Time and Space
by EliRoseHolmes
Summary: When The Doctor and his latest Companion get stuck in the year 2253, finding their way back into the time stream will cause them to become stoaways on a certain Star Ship. Khan/OC Please R&R I suck at summeries I'm sorry. Rated M for later Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! This is my first Star Trek fic, and for the sake of shenanigans I also am crossing it with Doctor Who.**

**Because, why not?**

**Anywho, please be kind and if it sounds Mary-sue-ish let me know, I need to learn to simplify my characters. No flames I am still learning . Thanks!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lights exploded in my head as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, I'd been hit. Damn, and I'd thought I could do something too.

_Do what? What happened?_

A feral growl of rage sounded as my attacker screamed in agony before I heard nothing.

_Where am I? What's going on?_

A man's voice called out to me, he sounded both enraged and broken seemingly in equal measures. I could feel him calling me, but his voice was distant.

_Who are you? Please, who are you?_

He reached for me and I looked up to see his face.

-Normal POV-

"Kanin Lee! Wake up, we've got work to do!" The Doctor's voice loud as it came through Kanin's door. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. "Another nightmare, great" she sighed as a hard knock sounded. "I'm up I'll be ready in 15 minutes!" she called yawning. "Make it 10 we have to go!" was his last response before she heard him leave.

She hopped out of bed in a hurry. "Maybe we have a lead on parts today!" she told herself excitedly.

In the first 30 minutes of joining the Doctor as his companion, exploring the universe, time, and space and all that. The TARDIS had somehow just stopped. It landed us in the year 2253, The Doctor had said that even though they were stuck, that it wasn't a bad time to be stuck in. Other species of alien had come to live on earth and vice versa. In all honesty she was very excited.

Kanin was down stairs in record time. The Doctor had given her something to wear while she was in this time period. White jumpsuit with long bell shaped sleeves; it also had a hood which felt far too big for her head.

"Are you sure this is ok to wear? It feels flimsy" she asked skeptically.

"It's made of fibers that can withstand extreme heat and the hood turns into an air chamber in case you are ever lost in space." He smiled at her confused look.

"Where are we going in such a hurry Doctor?" she asked as they left the TARDIS.

"A star ship called the USS Enterprise, seems something's a bit off in that ship-"

"And we get to check it out right? RIGHT?" Kanin asked excitedly. He just laughed at her and started to walk, she of course eagerly followed.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ok so that's the first chapter, kinda short I know but other chapters will be longer I promise!**

**Please review! And for the record Kanin is in fact pronounced Kan as in khan in I made the character before I saw the movie please no flames! Thanks all!**


	2. AN

**Oh dear, I know you guys have been very patient, and I thank you very much!**

**Chapter 2 is on its way, don't worry I plan to continue this!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh my... I really had a hard time with this chapter until I had a stroke of inspiration!**

**I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you so much to all who reviewed, followed and faved**

**I love you dearly, and I'm so sorry this took so long!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Kanin huffed as she sat in her hiding spot, apparently the Doctor had a way to get them in without causing trouble by being stowaways, but the ship's Second officer had asked her to wait outside with him while this Kirk guy and The Doctor spoke.

The man, Mr. Spock, looked her over, making her a tad uncomfortable. "What are you, Miss?" he asked calmly. She looked up, confused. "I'm human sir." she responded nervously.

His face didn't change but she sensed confusion. "Why, what do you think I am?" she hoped the Doctor wouldn't find out she asked him that. For years she had suspected she might be psychic, but never trusted anyone to ask. Now with the Doctor and all the crazy excitement of time and space travel, she figured why not?

She waited patiently for his response. "You have a wave pattern that leads me to believe you are not all human, it is irregular, as if almost human but there is something different about you and other humans." he stated matter-of-factly. Just as she was going to press for more the doors slid open and a very angry Irish man, or Scottish, she had a hard time with the accent difference, storm out in a huff of mumbled swears and curses.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously. "That was our Chief Engineer, Mr. Scott. It seems we may have lost a crew member." his voice was unfeeling but Kanin could feel a spark of sadness in this Mr. Spock, as well as hurt and betrayal from the now out of sight Mr. Scott.

"Mr. Spock-" she began but was cut off by the doors again.

"Well Doctor, I hope you can handle being our chief engineer on such short notice, we really appreciate it." Captain Kirk sighed as he and the Doctor emerged as well.

"Oh yea, of course!" the Doctor assured in his usual confident tone. "As long as my assistant is with me, nothing to it." he wrapped his arm around Kanin and gave her an affectionate squeeze. Kirk nodded, "Of course. Mr. Spock, please get two rooms ready-" "Prefeably close to each other, this one WILL get lost, and you really don't want her wandering." the Doctor chirped good naturedly, pokeing a bit of fun at the girl next to him. She giggled, no one would understand but them that she had what she called, "Shiny ball syndrome" it means that in one moment she could be serious and totally focused on anything, then the second something 'shiny' distracts her, you might never see her again. The Doctor learned first hand how this problem worked when Kanin got lost in the TARDIS. He'd asked for a reanch, she saw something interesting in another room and it took him 3 hours to track her down. Why? She kept seeing other rooms... with interesting things in them...

Neither Mr. Spock or Captin Kirk had any idea of the story behind the joke, or that it was a joke at all. They had put Kanin and the Doctor near the engine room, the two rooms conjoined, which was very convenient. After they split up, Kanin decided to talk to the Doctor of what she and Mr. Spock had talked about.

"So he senses... an irregular wave about you?" he thought for a moment, "Well, he's not wrong, exactly, but what he thinks you are is a bit... advanced. You are like... a pre-make of what he thinks you are." he seemed to choose his words carefully. Kanin gave him a look. "So I'm like what... the ape before the human?" she asked. He nodded with a smile "Exactly." she huffed, "Well... What is the 'Human' to which I am the 'ape'?"

They got into the turbo lift in silence as he seemed to need time to think. After they had gotten off on their deck, he sighed. "I hate spoilers but you would have died before ever getting to see the beauty of your race..." he ushered her into their conjoined room and locked the door behind them and had her sit on the bed. He let out a long, almost painfull sigh. "You, you, Kanin Lee are the beginning of what people today call 'Trusions', an off race of human who can see color patterns in their head, these colors tell you the emotions and in some cases history of the person the pattern belongs to. Kind of like a psychic but all you see are the patterns, the rest you deduce on your own. Trusions are highly intelligent, artistic and almost always smaller than other humans." He sat with her on the bed. "You see things, the way only a Trusion can really, but Trusions of this time period all have golden amber eyes, yours have some gold, but not as much as the ones today. But its still there, in the pattern of your eyes the Trusion Gold as its called, is very prominent for anyone who knows it." he finished, his voice sounding like he was in awe of her.

She looked at him in disbelief before remembering who he was, and how they got here. She got up slowly, and went to the mirror to look at her eyes. She searched for that thing that made her special, that Trusion gold. But all she saw were her own eyes, the ones she grew up with. Many back home called her eye color brown, they never saw the golden rings she loved so much.

"I wish I could live long enough to be like them..." she breathed putting her hand on the mirror.

The Doctor came up behind her and hugged her, and whispered something that made her eyes widen in shock.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Khan Pov (Kinda..)**

Khan fired his large gun off at another Klingon as the people from the ship scrambled to hide from or kill the others. Some how a small figure caught his eye. Her eyes were... glowing? He quickly dismissed her as he swung around to swipe a klingon of its feet and another going down by his gun. He heard something moving toward him and a scream. He turned only to have the same woman with glowing eyes run into him. Seeing a klingon following he shot the creature in the skull before pushing the girl to the ground and aiming the barrel at her. He removed his hood, and the fear so plain on her face turned to dumbstruck shock. "I...But... How...?" she stuttered out. He glared in annoyance as she continued "You're the man I saw in my dream!" she shouted before another man came running up with an enraged look on his face. "You fire that I will LITETALY erase you from existence. Understand?"

**Normal POV**

The man picked poor Kanin up by her neck. "How many torpedoes?" he demanded. "The message the ones you threatened me with, how many are there?" he tightened his grip on her neck causing her to groan in pain, emphisising that he was doing the threatening here. The Doctor clenched his jaw as Spock came up helping Uhura with the injured Kirk.

"Answer the question, or I can't guarantee she'll be breathing much longer." he tightened again and she started to gas for air. "Seventy-two." Spock called out.

He dropped her instantly, she coughed gasping desperately for air as she moved to re-join the Doctor. The last thing she heard before blacking out: "I surrender."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Woot! Kanin building :D I hope you guys liked that! Even if there was only a little Khan, don't you worry though there will be plenty more! The M rating is there for a reason my smut loving friends :D**


End file.
